REENCUENTRO
by Alondra
Summary: Antes de un gran viaje, Panty decide demostrar lo que siente con... ya lo sabrán. Una sidestory de Fanfic Wars de Ryoga Skywalker. ADVERTENCIA LEMON.


**Reencuentro**

_**por **__**Alondra**_

_****Una sidestory de **__**FANFIC WARS**__******_

_Advertencia:__ Esta historia está basada en dos personajes de FW y contiene material del tipo LEMON, es decir, con escenas de sexo fuerte incluidas en ella, así que no es recomendable leerla a menos que seas mayor de 18 años.... conste que se los estoy advirtiendo..._

Corría el viento... tan fuerte que parecía que las tejas de la casa se iban a caer de un momento a otro. Era un tanto antigua y mal conservada, pero como refugio temporal estaba bien. Llevaba días alejado de la ciudad… pero tenía que ser así sino no podría soportarlo.

Necesitaba estar solo, era lo único que me quedaba...

El frio aumentaba así que avive el fuego con un par de leños que cogí junto a la chimenea. Esta casa debió haber sido muy hermosa en sus mejor época, pero ahora estaba abandonada y sola... como yo me sentía ahora... pero no siempre fue así...

_--Chrono Miller, 19 años--_

La guerra entre siths y jedis ha terminado y cada quien volvió a su hogar y con sus seres queridos. Sí, todos volvieron... y la verdad que eso me ha traído una gran tristeza. No es porque eso no me alegre... para nada, estoy muy contento por esto. A pesar que muchos de los nuestros murieron, otros quedaron. Entre ellos cuento a Othni y Kid.

Ese par... desde que volvieron a encontrarse fue como un flechazo y durante la guerra demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, hasta dar la vida por la persona amada... eso es así, ¿o no? Ahora ellos se iban a hacer su vida y la verdad que no quería hacer mal tercio y a pesar de las protestas de ambos me despedí, ¿por qué?... la verdad no lo sé.

Si lo se... y es una sola razón...

_PANTY KUROSAWA_

Si... esa hermosa jedi proveniente de otro universo que llegó aquí buscando ayuda para luchar en su mundo y que se quedó junto con nosotros peleando durante la guerra del sith. Esa fue una de las razones que me mantuvo constante en esta lucha que no me pertenecía. Solo por ella me mantuve de pie, solo por ella no me deje vencer, solo por ella estaba dispuesto a morir...

Solo por ella...

Ahora ya no estaba. Muy a mi pesar tuve que aceptar la realidad, de que ella no era de este universo y que tendría que volver al suyo una vez que todo esto acabara a cumplir con su misión. Yo lo sabía desde el primer momento... y si lo sabía, porque diablos me siento tan mal??!!

Por una razón simple... LA AMO.

Nunca pensé en enamorarme de alguien así. A primera vista parecía ser una persona seria, fría y de malas pulgas. Pero conforme la fui conociendo a través de esta aventura, descubrí que bajo esa coraza de dureza y frialdad se escondía un alma temerosa y con un profundo trauma de su niñez.... el haber visto morir a su padre en manos de un sith. El mismo sith con el que luchamos y que ella valientemente lo enfrentó... superó su temor y eso me hizo admirarla aún más.

Solo quedo en eso… admiración.

Echo más leña al fuego y me cubro con mi capa, esta va a ser una noche muy fría. Y no puedo evitar que los recuerdos vuelvan a mi mente. Desde esa vez que la vi tan agobiada por lo que estaba pasando y la ayude a soportarlo... lo que me costó un par de buenos golpes, pero después me sentí muy bien. Sonrío al recordarlo... si.... tenía una gran fuerza, no... una GRAN técnica, el arte que ella practicaba, el Aikido, que por momentos la hacía invulnerable a los ataques.. ¿Incluso los del corazón?

Pero, ¿que sentía ella por mi?... la verdad nunca lo supe. No sé si me veía solamente como un amigo o como algo más. Ella era tan impredecible que no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. Por momentos era amable y en otros era fría como el hielo. Pero eso no me importaba... yo estaba seguro que lo que sentía, desde que la vi por primera vez en Sailorn, y nadie lo hubiera negado.

Era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido jamás. Sus ojos tan verdes como el jade, su cabello negro largo, ese cuerpo tan perfecto y bien detallado en ese ceñido traje negro que siempre usa. Tan solo con verlo sentía escalofríos... esa chica me sacudía el piso... sentía ganas de abrazarla... sentir ese cuerpo... sentir su calor...

No.

Eso estaba ya muy lejos. Ella partió al poco tiempo de acabada la guerra con su maestra llamada Alondra Mariátegui, que al verla entendí porque Panty era así: la serenidad y técnica solo podían venir de un solo lugar. Tampoco pude olvidar a sus amigos... una chiquilla llamada Kisara, algo inquieta y alborotada, pero a la hora de pelear era genial y... ese tal Alex¬¬.

Aprieto un leño de cólera antes de echarlo al fuego. Cuando ellos llegaron, no me gusto nada la confianza que se tomó con Panty, al abrazarla tan descaradamente, pero por supuesto ella lo puso en su sitio, pero aun así él la seguía molestando. Al final a ella no le importo porque solo lo hacía de broma y también porque ya se conocen, ¡pero a mí sí! Sentía unas ganas enormes de partirlo a la mitad, sin importarme en lo absoluto que fuera un jedi. No soportaba la idea que alguien se acerque a ella... ¡NO! ¡No a mi hermosa jedi!

Pero que más da... ella ya está muy lejos de aquí y es posible que nunca la vuelva a ver y eso es lo que más me duele. Mi ángel se fue... había soñado con que ella se quedara… se quedara conmigo... pero eso solo quedo allí... en un sueño. Que nunca se hará realidad...

En eso escucho algo y me pongo de pie de un salto. Había aprendido eso del instinto de los jedis y algo me decía que no estaba solo. Rápidamente me coloco la capa y tomo mi katana. Es posible que sean enemigos listos a atacarme... o simplemente un pobre animal buscando comida. Preparado para ambas cosas abro la puerta de la cabaña y salgo a la intemperie.

Nada.

No hay nada, solo escucho soplar el viento y a mí alrededor se extiende un mar verde de pasto. La cabaña estaba bastante aislada y no era fácil llegar, pero aun así estoy seguro que alguien está cerca. De pronto me parece sentir algo y miro hacia un extremo. No me había equivocado y me comería mi katana si allí no hay un ser humano (o no humano).

Sin soltar mi arma me acerco lentamente. Ya no tengo dudas que es un ser humano, pero no me está mirando, está de espaldas mirando al horizonte.

"¡¿Quién está allí?!... ¡¡CONTESTE!!" - grito pero la figura no se mueve. Me acerco un poco más y mi mente palidece al reconocer esa figura que lentamente se da vuelta y queda frente a mí a menos de diez metros de distancia.

Era ella... era Panty. Panty Kurosawa.

No lo podía creer... allí estaba ella. Estaba igual... no, más hermosa, tal como yo la recordaba. Mi diosa... mi inspiración... mis ganas de vivir. Pero ella no se movía… sólo me miraba sin hacer nada. Esos ojos tan verdes que me cautivaron desde la primera vez, la belleza de su rostro... solo ella.

Me quedé estático mirándola sin saber que decir o que hacer, cuando de pronto ella reacciono y se acercó a mí. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y me miraba tranquilamente...

"Ha pasado tiempo, Chrono... pensaba que ya no te encontraría en este planeta..." - dijo.

Dios, su voz era tan hermosa, no podía resistir a mirarla a los ojos, a sus labios. Pero retomé mi compostura y contesté...

"Si... preferí quedarme un tiempo más a poner en orden algunos asuntos, nada de importancia..." - dije con un poco de dificultad. Aun era tímido con las mujeres, y mucho mas con una que me gustara tanto.

"Ah, ya veo... asuntos..."

Observo que se ajusta su capa un poco. Debía tener frio, supongo ese traje especial no debe protegerla del todo...

"Eeehh, Panty... gustas... ¿gustas pasar a mi cabaña?... está haciendo frio y ya es bastante tarde..."- digo dudando que se acepte.

Ella me mira y al cabo de unos momentos sonríe suavemente y asiente con la cabeza. Mi corazón da un salto al ver esa sonrisa… Dios... como extrañaba verla de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos momentos estamos los dos dentro de la cabaña sentados en un viejo catre que había. Ya no hacia frio por el calor que proporcionaba la chimenea y ella pareció notarlo, por lo que se despoja de su capa quedando solo en el traje ceñido. Acomoda su cabello y lo alisa un poco antes de dejarlo caer en su espalda. Noto como mi rostro se va sonrojando rápidamente y desvió la mirada antes de que ella lo notara.

"Bueno... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" - digo con algo de pena. Ella me mira y asiente por lo que continuo. - "¿Por qué volviste a este universo?... pensaba que habías vuelto al tuyo con tus amigos... a cumplir tu misión en tu mundo."

Ella se queda callada un momento y suspira.

"Si, así fue. Sé que nos espera una dura lucha. Eso he podido verlo... el enemigo es muy fuerte y dudo mucho que podamos derrotarlo..." - dice mirando al fuego.

"¿En serio?... pero... bueno... eso no contesta a mi pregunta... ¿por qué volviste aquí?... digo, se supone que deberías estar allá con tus compañeros, ¿o no?" - insistí cada vez más nervioso. Ella me miró y por un momento no supo que contestar.

"No lo se... les algo complicado de explicar."

"Eh??... no entiendo..." - digo bastante confundido. Ella voltea a verme.

"Como lo puedo decir... cuando yo vine a este mundo lo hice con un propósito... al final lo cumplí en una parte y pensé que una vez que volviera a mi mundo todo estaría igual... pero"

"¿Pero…?" - digo más expectante. Todos mis sentidos están atentos a sus palabras.

"Pero no fue así... es como si luego de eso sintieras que te falta algo... algo que dejaste atrás... como una puñalada incrustada en la espalda sin poderla sacar..." - dice con un poco de dificultad en sus palabras.

Aparta la mirada de mis ojos y vuelve al fuego. Es como si sintiera temor de decir lo que siente... acaso… siente que dejo algo... ¿¿O a alguien?? ¿¿Acaso siente algo por mí?? ¿¿Por eso volvió?? ... sino, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

"Chrono... tú me has ayudado mucho y has estado a mi lado durante toda esta guerra, incluso arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme y eso es algo de lo que nunca te podre pagar..." - dijo frotando sus manos. Ya no puedo contenerme más y lentamente me acerco a ella.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, incluso si se diera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer... Panty, tu... tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, ¿no es cierto?" - digo mirándola a los ojos. Siendo un leve nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo y sin pensar la tomo de las manos que para mi alegría ella no me rechaza.

"Sí... lo sé… ¡Pero siento que esto no debió haber pasado!... al volver a mi mundo sentí una angustia que me embargaba, el dejarte atrás y cargar con esa pena tu solo. Siento que te he hecho daño sin querer..." - dice con un dejo de pena en sus palabras.

"¿¿Daño??... ¡¡JAMÁS!!... al contrario, tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado... yo te... te..." - tragó saliva, _¡se lo tengo que decir ahora!_ - "... te... te amo... profundamente... como a nadie, Panty Kurosawa."

¡Por fin! ¡Se lo dije!.. Mis mejillas se tornan de un color rosado por la pena y la miro. Ella parece estar un poco sorprendida.... pero su mirada de calma vuelve a inundarla.

"Es lindo cuando un sentimiento así es correspondido..." - dice eso y aprieta mis manos - "Yo... yo no sabía cómo expresarlo... pero puedo atreverme a decir que... que siento lo mismo por ti, Chrono. Durante mucho tiempo no quise saber nada de estos sentimientos... mi entrenamiento jedi y mi disciplina me lo impedía inconscientemente. Traté de olvidar, pero no pude... no pude..."

Ella baja la mirada y yo ya sin temor la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos. Estaban brillosos, como su estuviera sufriendo... ¿Sufriendo? ¿Por mi?

"No llores... por favor... estoy contigo"

Lentamente toco su mejilla y la acerco hacia mí. La siento temblar... ¿es miedo? ¿Por qué teme? no, ella no va a temer... yo le hare olvidar el miedo. Ahora solo existe el amor… solamente amor. Sus labios entreabiertos siento que me llaman, cierro los ojos, siento su aliento...

Y la beso.

Fue algo maravilloso. Era mi primer beso y seguramente también el de ella porque sus labios aún temblaban pero poco a poco se fueron relajando y ella también va correspondiendo a ese beso que de tímido poco a poco se va volviendo cada vez más intenso, como si ambos lo deseáramos desde hace mucho... pero por la guerra, no nos atrevimos a dar ese paso.

Ahora estamos solos... ahora es el momento... aquí nadie nos molestara.

Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y saboreo el interior, tan dulce como lo imaginaba. Ella hace lo mismo y ambos estamos así un rato. La abrazo atrayéndola más a mí y siento su cuerpo contra el mío... algo que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Pero no quiero hacer algo que ella no desee, sin embargo no siento rechazo y la abrazo con más fuerza. Es tan solo, tan íntimo... es perfecto.

Lentamente, recorro sus brazos con mis manos sintiendo la textura de ese traje, es bastante suave y denota cada curva de ese cuerpo precioso. Paso mis manos por su espalda, su cabello, su cuello... era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Pero yo no soy el único que lo hace, también siento como sus delicadas manos recorren mi pecho y mis brazos, deteniéndose en mis músculos y sintiendo como los delinea con sus dedos como si estuviera fascinada con ellos. Por un momento, sentí un poco de vanidad por mi físico al sentir lo que esta chica estaba haciendo. Rompemos el beso un momento y la miro a los ojos como si pidiera permiso para abrir un cofre del tesoro. Ella me mira tranquilamente y levantando su muñeca presiona un botón que hace un extraño ruido, como si entrara aire a alguna parte y pronto lo noto... su traje, se nota más suelto. Esa es la señal que necesitaba para continuar... tenía su permiso. Pero no quería que ella fuera primero, primero quería que me viera a mí para que no se sintiera cohibida… quería que este fuera el mejor momento de su vida y así lo seria. Sin prisa y con calma… hay tiempo de sobra.

Me quito la pañoleta de mi cuello y la parte superior de mi traje y cuando termine de quitarme la camisa noto que ella da un respingo al ver mi cuerpo, que debido a años de duro entrenamiento estaba muy bien desarrollado y se notaban casi todos mis músculos. Veo un poco divertido como ella se apena ante mí, pero no quiero que ella este así, quiero que disfrute. Tomo su mano y la acerco a mi pecho. Ella me mira y yo asiento. Tímidamente comienza a recorrerlo y la sensación que siento es de un placer que nunca había sentido antes. Siento sus dos manos recorrerlo con la curiosidad propia de una niña, mis pectorales, mis abdominales, todo... me sentía muy bien, ella lo estaba disfrutando. Se acerca un poco a mí y siento sus labios contra los míos para luego sentirlos rozar por mi cuello y bajar a mi pecho que besa sin dejar de acariciarlo. Esto sí que me tomo por sorpresa, nunca me imagine que ella fuera a hacerlo (al menos no tan repentinamente), pero eso dejo de importarme al sentir lo que esas caricias estaban desencadenando en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en "cierta" parte de mi que ya empezaba a reaccionar por su propia cuenta. Siento su lengua recorrer entre las hendiduras de mis músculos que se contraen por la sensación y luego sentirla en mis pezones en donde se detuvo un buen rato y sentí como una electricidad deliciosa. Ella de detuvo y volvió a encontrarse con mis ojos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por lo que había hecho… debía ser su primera vez, pero supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero ahora era mi turno.

La bese tomando su rostro con ambas manos y deslice mis manos a su cuello para luego tomar su traje ya suelto y deslizarlo lentamente. Primero descubrí sus hombros los que besé al igual que su cuello, ella no tenía idea como había deseado esto. Seguí deslizando el traje y ella levanto sus brazos liberándolos para facilitarme las cosas y en eso me detuve. Ahora era yo el que titubeaba. Descubrir el pecho de un hombre no es lo mismo que hacerlo con una mujer, era algo tan íntimo, tan de ella que no me atrevía a violarlo. Ella pareció notarlo y tomando mí rostro me beso y sonrió. Esa sonrisa tan bella me animó a continuar. Cerré los ojos y termine de deslizar el traje hasta su cintura y de allí los abrí.

Era la visión más hermosa que un hombre podía tener. Sus pechos eran tan firmes y para mi sorpresa eran un poco más grandes de lo que imaginaba y eso me extraño un poco.

"Es por el traje..." - dijo ella sonriendo - "Los comprime y parece que fueran más pequeños..."

Eso lo explicaba todo y continúo contemplándolos. Estaban tan bien formados, se veían tan firmes y con esa graciosa puntita decorándolos... eran perfectos, simplemente perfectos. Dudo un poco, pero después recorro con mis manos su cuello y bajo lentamente a sus senos rozándolos apenas para luego tocarlos y sentir su suavidad, era algo muy agradable. A ver su rostro, siento que ella también lo disfruta así que comienzo a recorrerlos con mi boca y lengua para luego detenerme en uno de sus pezones y mamarlo. Ella suelta un gemido, que no sé si es de dolor o de placer, así que lo hago más lentamente y la siento relajarse nuevamente. Aun soy un novato en esto, debo tener más cuidado.

Estoy así un rato mas para luego detenerme y terminar de quitarle el resto de su traje y dejarla tan solo en su ropa interior. Yo hago lo mismo conmigo y ambos nos contemplamos. Sabemos que es lo que va a pasar y si en verdad lo deseamos. Este es el momento...

"Panty... no quiero que te sientas forzada... jamás hare algo que tu no desees... eso puedo jurarlo por mi honor de guerrero"

"Chrono... yo...."

"Así que te dejo la decisión a ti y ten por seguro que lo que tu desees, eso se hará." - digo convencido de mis palabras. A pesar de que la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, respetaría su decisión fuera cual fuese.

Ella se acerca a mí y me besa con ternura para luego tocar mi entrepierna, la cual está bastante hinchada por la excitación. Ella sin decir nada más se tiende y sonríe levemente.

Para mí eso es un rotundo sí.

Me acerco a ella y comienzo a recorrer su cuello, sus senos, su firme abdomen y levanto a verla notando que ella ha cerrado sus ojos y respiraba un poco agitada. Espero a que se calme un poco y continúo con mi labor. Con mis manos recorro sus esbeltas piernas, sus muslos suaves y firmes, y la cara interna de los mismos haciendo que ella se estremezca. Subo un poco más y me topo con su ropa interior la cual retiro suavemente y la vuelvo a ver. Es hermosa, toda una diosa.

"Eres muy hermosa de verdad, Panty..." - digo y ella se sonroja apenada. Separo sus piernas suavemente dejando ver su tesoro más preciado y me quedo maravillado al verlo. Lo toco con la punta de mis dedos y ella se estremece. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que debe estar excitada al notar su humedad en mis dedos y vuelvo a acariciarla muy suavemente. Separo sus labios y acaricio su clítoris delicadamente con mis labios y lengua, siento que ella comienza a agitarse y a gemir. Esa es buena señal. Lo estoy haciendo bien. La tomo de los senos sin dejar de besar sus labios y ella comienza a gemir mas rápido hasta que de un momento a otro su espalda se arquea por el orgasmo que la sacude y cae rendida y respirando agitadamente. Su sabor es tan exquisito que no puedo contener las ganas de tomarla en ese momento, pero no... tengo que hacerlo con calma para no asustarla. Ella se incorpora y me mira.

Ahora es su turno.

Tomo su lugar inclinándome en el respaldo del sofá y ella acerca su mano a mi entrepierna que esta hinchada a más no poder. Sonríe me libera de la prenda dejando mi pene descubierto. Ella se sorprende a ver su tamaño, pero luego se acerca y lo toca con sus dedos. Sonriendo me mira...

"Tu tampoco tienes nada que envidiar, Chrono... tienes un buen "amigo" - dice en tono juguetón y antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo siento como mi miembro es introducido a su boca y acariciado gentilmente con su lengua. Era una sensación fantástica, sentía mucho placer y como algo iba creciendo dentro de mí y que saldría de un momento a otro.

Ella se detiene de pronto antes de que yo llegar al orgasmo, me mira para luego besarme. Como hubiera querido saber lo que decía a través de sus ojos verdes tan profundos, tantas sensaciones. Ella solo se tiende...

El momento había llegado.

Ella seria mía.

Me acomodo entre las piernas de la mujer que amo y con mucho cuidado la voy penetrando. No lo hago brusco para no lastimarla, lentamente conforme veo su rostro y los gestos que hace. Avanzo un poco y me detengo para no hacerla sufrir. Una vez que estoy dentro de ella, comienzo a moverme a un ritmo suave tratando de que ella me siga. Un grito se escapa de sus labios el cual es ahogado con mi boca, y poco a poco esos gemidos de dolor se van convirtiendo en placer que se iba intensificando con cada movimiento.

Pero algo me dice que ella no está en posición cómoda por lo que me detengo y salgo de ella. Me mira extrañada, pero antes de que dijera algo la levanto y la vuelvo a penetrar de espaldas delante mío. Al parecer esta decisión fue muy atinada porque sus gemidos se intensificaron en tanto que yo le masajeaba el vientre y los pechos. Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, ya estaba llegando...

Pero no… quería llegar con ella… con ella hasta el final...

Separe y poco sus piernas y sin dejar de moverme alargué mi mano y comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Ella comenzó a agitarse, sentía su sudor empaparla totalmente, fluidos que se mezclaban con los míos. No quería que esto terminara, quería que durara para siempre… pero tarde o temprano, todo llega a su final. De pronto siento que ella se mueve más rápido, la igualo y...

"¡¡Panty!! ¡¡Te amo!!" - grito antes de vaciarme en ella.

El orgasmo lo tuvimos casi al mismo tiempo, ella hunde sus uñas en mis brazos y yo al llegar muerdo su cuello, tal vez un poco fuerte, ya que sentí un leve sabor a sangre. Fue algo increíble que no se podría describir con palabras y lo mejor fue que había sido con ella, con la mujer de mi vida... mi hermosa jedi.

Nos separamos al cabo de unos momentos para tendernos a descansar, estaba muy agotado, pero feliz. Volteo a verla y… no sé si fue por lo que acababa de pasar o otra cosa, pero se veía muy hermosa. Quería guardar esa imagen en mi memoria para siempre. La acaricio lentamente con la punta de mis dedos y ella se mueve un poco, y voltea a mirarme...

"¿Estás bien?... y-yo... disculpa si fui un poco brusco contigo... la verdad es que...." - dijo un poco apenado y con la mano en mi cabeza. Ella sonríe entrecerrando los ojos.

"No te preocupes, Chrono.... me siento bien... ¿y tú?" - a su pregunta me acerco a ella y abrazándola beso su frente.

"De maravilla, siento que he vuelto a nacer y todo gracias a ti, mi hermosa guerrera... no sabes cuánto te amo, Panty...."

Ella en respuesta me besa, despejando de esta forma todas mis dudas. Y luego de un rato más, nos quedamos dormidos envueltos en el calor de cada uno.

-----------------

El canto matutino de las aves hace que salga de mi sueño. Ha sido una larga, pero inolvidable noche. Me siento e instintivamente volteo al lado para ver a mi compañera... pero...

No estaba.

Me levanto de un salto y corro por toda la cabaña, no... no hay señales de ella, si una sola. Siento que me vuelvo loco... no, no podía ser cierto... ahora que la he tenido, que ha sido mi mujer... ¿¿perderla de nuevo???... ¡¡¡ESO NUNCA!!!

Salgo corriendo de la cabaña y busco por todas partes. Busque y busque por minutos, horas... pero fue en vano... ella no estaba. Me sentía morir... destrozado, traicionado. Sin más que hacer y con el corazón hecho pedazos vuelvo a la cabaña y en un arranque de ira, arrojo mi katana la cual se incrusta en la puerta. Estoy tentado a destrozar la cabaña parte por parte, pero en eso me detengo y comienzo a pensar...

_¿Y si todo esto hubiera sido un sueño?_

No. Eso no podía ser, un sueño no puede ser tan real, además que me acordaba de todo lo que pasó perfectamente. Pero no había otra explicación, ella no podía haber desaparecido tan pronto sin que yo me diera cuenta... a menos que me estuviera volviendo loco.

Eso estaba pensando hasta que encontré una nota en una esquina de la chimenea. Entonces supe que todo lo que había pasado, en efecto fue real...

Esto fue lo que decía... escrito a parecer con mucha prisa...

{Escena de Panty caminando en medio de la bruma y su capa volando al viento}

_Chrono:_

_"Te pido perdón por haberme ido de esta manera y sin despedirme, pero tenía que ser así... discúlpame de verdad. La experiencia que me hiciste conocer la noche anterior fue muy hermosa y eso quedará en mi memoria para siempre, además que fue mi primera vez y me alegro que haya sido contigo"._

"_Quiero que me escuches y por favor, no vengas a buscarme porque en estos momentos ya estoy en camino a mi dimensión a librar una terrible batalla de la cual no estoy segura que salga con vida, por eso fue que volví... porque quería entregarte lo más valioso que tengo y que no me olvides nunca"._

"Yo jamás podría olvidarte, Panty" - Chrono derramó una lagrima y siguió leyendo:

_"Sé que ahora debes estar desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, pero ten la seguridad que cuando una mujer se entrega a alguien, al menos yo, es porque quiere estar con ese alguien para toda su vida, así es como pienso yo. Y ten por seguro que si esto termina con bien, yo volveré a tu lado... y quizás seamos DOS los que volvamos..."_

El samurai sonrió... entendió a lo que se refería Panty y continuó leyendo...

_"Ahora debes luchar y seguir adelante para reconstruir tu mundo. Yo volveré cuando todo esto pase y ten presente que siempre te tendré en mi corazón, mi valiente guerrero. Nunca te rindas y espérame... cuando acabe la pesadilla... nos encontraremos de nuevo y esta vez será para siempre..."_

_Te ama,_

_Panty Kurosawa._

Cierro la carta y la guardo en mi traje y miro hacia el horizonte dejando que el viento acaricie mis cabellos. Si... ella volverá y lo que más me hace ilusión es que si se entregó a mi fue por amor y que lo nuestro puede tener futuro.

Decidido, tomo mi katana y capa y me alejo de la cabaña con paso ligero hacia la ciudad.

Mi bella guerrera de otro mundo, ten la seguridad que te esperare. Seguiré entrenando y esforzándome por ser cada día mejor, y que cuando regreses a mi lado, estés orgullosa de mí. Lo juro por mi honor de guerrero.

Buena suerte, Panty... "_y que la fuerza te acompañe..."_

_La sombra de Chrono Miller se pierde en la bruma de la llanura y el viento no deja de silbar como evocando al pasado... y el futuro... quien puede saberlo._

**FIN**

Notas finales: Hasta que por fin lo hice, ¡Un lemon de FW! _(¡Jeje!... ya sé que cierta persona se va a morir luego de leerla, ¿¿no es verdad Ryoga Skywalker??)_... preferí hacerlo con mi personaje ya que era más sencillo manejarlo y así evitar que me demanden… jeje… además de utilizar al personaje de mi buen amigo Othni llamado Chrono Miller (pareja oficial de Panty en Fanfic Wars^^)=P. Como dato curioso, este fanfic fue escrito en primera persona y para ser la primera vez que lo hago, no salió tan mal. No soy muy aficionada a escribir estos géneros, pero si una historia tiene una buena trama y justifica una escena de sexo... pues, adelante, yo soy muy abierta en ese sentido, XD.

Ok, espero que les haya gustado y ya nos veremos en otra ocasión^^

_ALONDRA._


End file.
